mitoushoukanfandomcom-20200215-history
Humanism
Humanism (ヒューマニズム Hyūmanizumu) was a summoner of Government and the leader of the organization during the time of the Secret War.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 05 Stage 1 Part 1 Appearance A girl of about 10 with glossy black hair cut at shoulder length. She wore a kimono with gothic lolita frills added on. Personality Despite her young age Humanism acted in an elegant and mature manner, with her voice having an added weight to it more fitting of an adult and frequently referring to Kyousuke Shiroyama as a kid despite the two being about the same age. Despite reaching the pinnacle of 1000 Awards she chose to remain in the human world to continue helping mankind, stating she would depart when there is no more sorrow in the world, though knowing well that day would never come. According to Open Bluff, she can only throw out the ideal and choose what is "right", being very pragmatic and ridiculing those with more idealistic or romantic viewpoints.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 05 Stage 4 Part 4 However, while she spoke coldheartedly and seemed to ridicule those below her, Kyousuke realized that she and the other summoner leaders are expressing pity from the bottom of their hearts. Humanism displayed a hint of sadness at witnessing Kyousuke's immature but idealistic wishes even as she criticized his kindness, believing it to be a hindrance to their plan to eliminate the White Queen,''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 05 Stage 2 Part 4 and she ultimately decided that the major powers bickering with each other had achieved nothing and that Kyousuke's lifestyle might be better for the world. Background Humanism became a summoner at some point in the past. Starting from the basics, she crossed between the three major powers and ultimately become a Thousand Eater and the leader of Government. Instead of joining the gods upon reaching Award 1000 she chose to remain in the human world. Chronology Light Novel Volume 05 Humanism, Open Bluff and Perfect Equilibrium set up the Fifteen Siblings Project as cover for their plans to kill and destroy the White Queen to forever rid mankind of her influence. In order to do this, they called upon Kyousuke Shiroyama, who had managed to summon her once for 0.2 seconds and was developing a technique called Sewn Realm Summoning that could fully summon her and bind her to the world to make her vulnerable. She and the other two leaders monitored the researchers and children during the duration of the project, commenting on the failure of the children to summon the White Queen, Kyousuke's decision to summon the Queen to save Biondetta Shiroyama''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 05 Stage 1 Part 10 and his interactions with the Queen. When the White Queen went into a rampage Humanism and the other leaders decided to not escape and instead chose to lead their summoner subordinates in the battle with the Queen.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 05 Stage 4 Part 3''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 05 Stage 4 Part 4 She is presumed to have died alongside many other VIP summoners during the following battle. Abilities Humanism was an extremely skilled summoner. Her Award count of 2799 marks as a Thousand Eater who has achieved quadruple digits. She was an embodiment of human strength who had reached that level of skill and mastered her craft by starting from the very basics. She used a primitive and standard Blood-Sign carved from a single sacred tree. It wasn't even collapsible and couldn't be taken apart. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Government Category:Summoners